


Apology Accepted

by jaygirl987



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygirl987/pseuds/jaygirl987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brows knit together in annoyance, the pair ascended the stairs to their shared apartment in silence. The air was thick with anger and irritation as the sound of boots trudging up the steps hung heavily between meister and weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one-shot. 
> 
> Based more along the lines of the anime than the manga. I never got around to reading it.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters or anything that belongs to Soul Eater.

  He'd be damned if he caved. Who did she think he was?

  Brows knit together in annoyance, the pair ascended the stairs to their shared apartment in silence. The air was thick with anger and irritation as the sound of boots trudging up the steps hung heavily between meister and weapon.

  He was so damn sick of this. It'd been three days since they'd spoken. Three miserable days spent in silence on their mission for a stupid pre-kishin. Three days of nothing but stale words and irritation so thick that he doubted that even _he'd_ be able to slice through it. He refused to cave in though, no matter how badly he wanted to push her up against the door and have his way with her until she was panting his name in his ear. 

  Soul Evans leaned against the wall, ruby gaze straight ahead, too flustered to notice the sluggishly wobbled pace of his partner. He sighed impatiently, tired and aggravated as he waited for her to unlock the door. He was so busy picturing her with her silky legs wrapped around his hips that he failed to notice how her hands shook as she tried to get the key in the lock. He coughed as he shifted uncomfortably, the growing hardness between his legs only adding to his foul mood.

  Maka Albarn grit her teeth in discomfort as she swung the door wide, shifting her weight and fighting the urge to hiss in pain. Soul brushed past her, stripping out of his leather jacket on his way to the bathroom. He definetely needed a shower after that mission. They'd been stuck running through cornfields in Idaho for the past four days, and he'd never been more glad to see Nevada in November. If he never saw another corn stock again, he'd be perfectly okay with it.

  The bathroom door shut, and Maka finally gave in to the pained whimper that had been bubbling up in her chest for the past few hours. She gently closed the door behind her and limped over to the couch, gasping at the burning sensation of her aching muscles as she sat down, taking the weight off of her throbbing legs at last. That damn farmer had gotten in a few swings with his sickle before they were finally able to slice him down. He'd been a tricky opponent, she'd give him that much; he was fast and really good at disappearing. Maka had been forced to use her soul perception more than she'd cared to admit.

  She heard the sound of running water as she turned on the lights and almost growled at Soul, even though he wouldn't be able to hear it. She'd just have to go back to her old reliable: throwing every name in the book at him in her head.

  ' _Stupid Soul,'_ she grumbled in her head as she kicked off one of her boots. She was mentally preparing for her litany of curse words when the sight of blood caught her eye. Maka's eyes widened at the sight of the gash on the inside of her right leg, right above the top of her boot. A bruise was already beginning to encircle it. How did she not notice it before? She examined it with trepidation, but couldn't seem to tell for sure if it would require stitching.

  Upon further inspection, she sighed with relief to see that it wasn't too bad. It stung like hell as she made her way to her room, pausing outside of the bathroom door. She could almost see the hot water cascading down Soul's sinewy shoulders as he sudsed up-

  Maka shook her head. NO! Her weapon turned recent boyfriend would don that sensually smug smirk of his that made her knees weak if he could see her now. She was NOT going to give him the satisfaction of caving first, even if it killed her.

  Truth be told, the argument that they'd had the night before they left had been started over something so trivial that Maka was ashamed to have let it get so far out of hand. But that didn't matter now. Now it was a matter of pride that prevented her from breaking down that bathroom door and making him gasp and shudder until he couldn't even speak.

  Maka rummaged around her dresser drawers while she thought about her still new relationship with Soul. It had been a few months since their partnership had evolved into more than it had once been, and the snippets of the past few weeks alone made her cheeks tinge and her stomach do little flips. Life with Soul had been good before, but now it was great. He might be foul-mouthed, lazy and aloof, but he MORE than made up for it in the bedroom. And the living room. And the shower.

  She was pathetic.

  Maka found herself fidgeting at the sound of Soul shuffling to his room and closing the door. Maybe she should go and talk to him. She grabbed the first aid kit out of her desk drawer and tossed it onto her bed, fully intending to bandage her leg after her shower. She paused at her door as she flexed her gloved hands. Soul had seemed so angry with her, and the last thing that she needed was a bigger rift between them.

  She made her way to the bathroom, the scent of Soul's aftershave greeting her lungs and making her heartbeat quicken pathetically. Maka was disgusted with her libido as she stripped. 

  ' _Must be genetic.'_

  She sighed with pleasure at the feeling of the water kneading the stiffness out of her aching body, watching with a strange detachment as her blood swirled down the drain. Her wound stung like hell, but she ignored it as best she could as she scrubbed herself clean. If she never saw corn again, it'd be too soon. She used to find the idea of cornfields in the fall charming.

  She couldn't keep her thoughts from wandering back to her ridiculously handsome weapon. Was Soul still awake? Would he even be willing to speak to her? How would she break the tension with him? Maybe she should just suck it up and apologize to him for whatever it was that needed apologizing and just give in already. Her pride screamed at her to stubbornly hold out, but she couldn't hold out much longer.

  She could feel her legs trembling at the recent memories of his teeth and tongue doing unspeakable things to her. Maka shook her head as she toweled herself off. When exactly did she turn into such a pervert? 

  Still, thoughts of those crimson eyes gazing at her with desire as long fingers caressed her tenderly kept worming their way to the front of her mind. She missed the way he made her feel beautiful as he kissed her; missed the way he made all of her insecurities melt away with just one glance.

  She dressed quickly, intent on speaking with him as soon as possible, her mind made up. She'd shove her stubborn pride aside this one time. She was pulling her pink soft cotton night shirt over her head, sighing with pleasure at the sensation of fabric hitting the tops of her knees when a twinge at her ankle made her groan in irritation; she still had to bandage up her leg. Running a brush through her damp locks, her eyes widened at the time displayed on her bedside alarm clock. Midnight? Already?

  Well, no wonder she was so tired! Soul hadn't made a sound in awhile, causing her mood to darken. She rolled the sleeves of her night shirt up to her elbows. Maybe she should wait until he'd had some rest; he'd driven his bike nonstop to get them home as quickly as possible, after all.

  Grabbing the first aid kit, she shuffled to the kitchen to make herself some tea while she patched herself up. The lighting was decent enough, she supposed.

  Rounding the corner, her heart leapt at the sight of Soul leaning with his back against the sink, downing the remainder of his glass of water, dressed in only a pair of blue boxers and a black t-shirt. His sour gaze flickered at her, his displeasure at her attire evident. He never had liked her night shirt, teasing that it made her look like a little kid. His irritation and frustration was palpable and evident in the way he refused to meet her gaze. He was still angry with her, apparently.

  She couldn't really blame him, she admitted with a sigh worthy of a petulant child. After all, she'd left him in a sorry state after their little blow up.

  The air was thick with the weight of words unspoken, and just as she was just about to open her mouth to breach the silence, the sound of a glass being slammed onto the countertop made her jump. Her eyes widened and she stepped back tentatively at the sight of Soul striding towards her, looking like maybe he'd finally given in to the urge to beat her senseless.

  "Maka, you're bleeding!" Instead, he knelt in front of her, his grip on her ankle earning a hiss from his meister as his thumb brushed against tender flesh. He withdrew his hands immediately, gazing up at her with wide eyes and a frown of concern.

  "It's okay- it's just a scratch," she murmured as she flicked her hair over her shoulder with a dainty nudge of her hand as she shifted her weight. "It just looks worse than-" Maka squeaked as Soul stood, lifting her into his arms with ease.

  He placed her upon the countertop, her long pale legs dangling over the edge like a child in a tall chair. He crouched in front of her again, balancing his weight as his fingers ghosted over the area. He realized with a small sigh of relief that she was right- it wasn't bad. A bruise was darkening the area around it, and Soul felt guilty at the memory of him barking at her to hurry up; she was probably moving so slowly because of it.

  Maka lifted the lid on the kit, rifling through the unorganized contents. She made a mental note to stock up on a few things. "I was going to wrap it up after my shower..." she stopped as she realized that Soul was staring emptily straight ahead, a strange look encompassing his features. "Soul?" she called softly. "What's wro-"

  "I should've noticed... _Fuck_..."

  She frowned with concern at the tone in his voice. He seemed so angry, and Maka ran her fingers through his snowy strands lovingly, trying to soothe him while relishing in the soft texture that she adored so much. Placing a finger underneath his smooth jaw, she applied enough pressure to get him to tilt his head up to look at her, giving him a small smile.

  She'd missed him so much these past few days, she realized as he took the kit from her with a deep, "Here, let me," his long fingers making quick work of patching her up (Death knows they've had enough practice). He'd never left her side, but it was this contact that she'd missed so much; the way that he'd tug playfully on one of her pigtails after teasing her. She missed the way that he'd turn his head to give her a roguish grin over his shoulder when she'd give him a good squeeze around his midsection while ignoring the speed limit on his bike. She ached to hear him chuckle at her and call her a nerd. Maka had missed the way that he'd twirl a lock of her hair around his finger while trying to subtly get her to pay attention to _him_ instead of her book.

  And it all started over something so ridiculously stupid; all because she couldn't just do as he asked and let go enough to trust him.

  They'd been having a heated exchange of tongues on the couch, hands stuffed into each other's pants, sighs of pleasure and grunts of approval the only sounds in the apartment. 

  His breath had been almost scorching against her neck, and his fingers had been driving her insane; not quite hitting the spot that she needed. Her discomfort was growing steadily as she ground her hips into his touch, trying to get him to understand her without words. She needed the sweet release that was just out of reach.

  Soul's voice had been raspy against her ear as he asked her if it felt good, to tell him what she wanted, where she wanted him to touch her. She immediately began to feel self conscious and embarrassed, her feelings magnifying at his thinly veiled sigh of annoyance at her tense muscles and continued silence. They'd been doing this long enough where she'd felt like she shouldn't _have_  to say anything. It was embarrassing enough, and the last things she wanted was for him to laugh at her.

  After a few more tense seconds of her stubbornly keeping quiet, hoping that he'd be able to just read her mind, he finally began to lose his patience. "Fuck, Maka," he'd growled, his fingers slowing. "Just tell me what you _want_!" Why was she so uptight like this? Why was she so embarrassed? What was she so afraid of?

  Shame was wrapped protectively around a layer of anger, her eyes snapping open as she'd pushed against his chest, ignoring his startled cry as she'd yanked her hand out of his boxers and returned to a sitting position, arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

  Soul had stared at her incredulously before shaking his head, chuckling darkly. "You're always like this." His words were low and matched his sour expression.

  " _Excuse_ me?" She'd sputtered, her shields rising higher and higher by the minute.

  His detached gaze was unwavering, his voice laced with anger and hurt. "You can't ever let go and just trust me. I can't read your mind, ya know?" He'd struck a nerve, he could tell, and he sighed as he stood, not even giving her another glance. "Well, when you figure your shit out, you know where to find me." He'd gone to his bedroom alone and left her fuming on the couch.

  Needless to say, she hadn't slept much with the tension between her thighs begging for relief. Maka had never quite been able to touch herself, always feeling ashamed and dirty, secretly afraid that if she gave in she'd turn into some sex fiend like her father. It was a ridiculous worry, of course- but it still nagged her all the same. Not to mention the fact that should anyone ever find out, she'd be mortified beyond words.

  She was so afraid; scared to just let her guard down and open up. All of the what-ifs were constantly humming in the back of her brain. It worried her that she had such strong desires for Soul. Was it really okay to want him as badly as she did? Did it make her a slut to have these urges? Did it make her seem like some harlot to tell him what she wanted? Baring herself so completely to him left her vulnerable and open in such a raw way that it made her sick to her stomach. 

  An epiphany ceased her inner turmoil, grinding everything to a halt as she realized: there was no shame in wanting Soul as much as she did; they loved each other, didn't they? They trusted one another in battle- why shouldn't that cross over to the intimacy that they shared? She trusted Soul to keep her body and soul safe. It was okay to tell him what she wanted because he would never make fun of her or make her feel badly about her body. He would never be irritated or lose his patience in pleasing her; he never had in the past, so why would he start now? Just like it was okay for him to tell her what he wanted. He trusted her, so why couldn't she just dive in?

  Who was to say that she couldn't make up for lost time now?

  An overwhelming urge to tackle him to the floor left her face feeling flushed, the determination that she normally reserved for the battlefield boosting her confidence. She'd make it up to him, all right.

  Once she could summon her nerves. She was **DEFINITELY** pathetic.

  Soul found himself wondering what Maka was thinking about so hard; she was staring at the space to the right of his head, chewing on her bottom lip and he could practically hear the gears in her head clicking. He was about to tell her to tone it down- that he could hear her nerd brain all the way down here, when his fingers brushed against the skin above her bandage, his concerned gaze flying to hers as she sucked in a breath lightly. "Did that hurt?" His frown deepened that much more.

  She tilted her face down as she shook her head, her eyes downcast. _Now_ what was her problem?

  Rocking forward slightly on the balls of his feet, he squinted his eyes questioningly as he ducked his head a bit. Soul caught a glimpse of his meister's expression, and it made his eyes widen as realization dawned upon him. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip, her grip on the counter's edge tight and unyielding. It was the flush creeping down her neck that really gave it away. She was aroused. 

  Maka was modest to the point that he teased her about being a prude, laughing at the deep red blush that would light up her pale flesh before she'd grace his skull with one of her heaviest books. While sex with her was incredible, it was always in the same position, with the lights out while she panted in his ear quietly. She was always so shy and timid when it came to sex; the complete opposite of her everyday personality. He'd often wondered what it would be like if she'd just let loose and take control, the idea of it making him shudder and his mouth water.

  He'd also been wondering if she'd missed his touch as much as he'd missed hers these past few days, but now he had his answer. Looked like maybe she'd figured her shit out at last. Death, he sure hoped so. He'd have to hold steadfast, though. Her pride and stubbornness had bruised his ego, and it was time for some serious payback.

  Maka risked a peek at her silent weapon and felt the back of her neck heat at the look he was giving her, dark and oozing sensuality. 

  Oh, no. He'd found her out.

  Her body buzzed with electrical anticipation as he smirked, those sinfully sharp teeth of his glinting in the light of the kitchen. He turned his head and placed a slow kiss upon the skin above her bandage, adjusting his stance before pulling her towards him just enough to rest the back of her knee on the top of his shoulder. She bit back a squeak, gripping the edge of the countertop as she fought the urge to clench her thighs together. The sight of Soul's mouth trailing up her leg was new and exciting on a whole new level, having never actually experiencing it in the light before.

  He placed another kiss upon the inside of her thigh, smiling with satisfaction at the trembling muscles beneath his lips. "Sure you're okay, Maka?" He nipped at her creamy skin and almost moaned at the small gasp that reached his ears. He traced circles with his tongue and held her hips still as he shifted his weight to his knees. As much as it was killing him to tease her, he wanted her to lose control for once. He wanted to see his uptight meister let go. "Seems like something's still wrong." Hooded eyes regarded her teasingly through the pale fringe brushing against his forehead, quietly observing the way his meister swallowed thickly.

  Oh, he was the devil. Maka was convinced that he was torturing her for no good reason. At least, she'd believe it if she wasn't so busy trying to fight off coming right here on the spot from something as small as the brushing of his lips against her skin. Maybe she should try to get him to the nearest bed to finish this?

  Oh, screw it. She was done with being a good girl. Her modesty could suck it, she decided firmly. Time to give in and just let go. She wanted him so badly. Time to show Soul just what she was capable of. 

  She'd do that. Once she found her voice.

  "S-Soul?" Ah- there it was. Liquid fire invaded her veins as his hot gaze reached her through the thick fog of her arousal, never breaking as he continued to stroke the sensitive skin of her inner thigh with that dexterous tongue of his.

  Fuck. That TONGUE.

  "What, Maka?" He bit her more sharply, his cock twitching at the whimper that escaped her lips.

  "I-I... I want-" she was finding it hard to breathe, let alone form a coherent thought. Smug satisfaction was thrumming along his wavelength, and she would've huffed at him in irritation and annoyance if she wasn't so busy trying not to moan.

  Soul smirked against her thigh. This was too good. She was so close to breaking down, and he could feel it. "Tell me what you want." Could she hear the strain in his voice? Could she feel his shallow breathing against her flesh?

  Her eyes felt strangely heavy and the fire that was smoldering between her legs was almost painful. "I- I want you to kiss me..." 

  "I **am** kissing you," he murmured against her thigh before dragging his teeth across her flushed skin. Soul slid up her body, his head spinning from the moan that parted her lips. His gaze never faltered as he spread her legs wider to accommodate him as he stood between her thighs. His lips brushed against hers, one hand cupping her jaw as the other landed heavily upon her thigh, languidly stroking her tense muscle while gently pushing back her nightgown, the warmth from his palm making her dizzy.

  She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting to such trivial touches. He was playing her as effortlessly as a piano, his fingers drawing circles lazily as he teased her. Then again, Soul practically oozed sensuality without much effort on his part. She never stood a chance from the start.

  His voice was deep, thick with desire as he mumbled against her mouth, "Do you mean, kiss you here?" He placed a brief and chaste kiss upon her eager lips. "Or _here_?" The sensitive skin behind her ear felt like it was being licked by flames as his velvety soft tongue pressed against it. His breath was humid and hot as he swirled the tip of his tongue along her earlobe, nipping it gently before smiling against her neck.

  What a smug jerk. Maka's frustration was beginning to get the best of her again. She'd never been granted her previous release, and the moisture between her legs was uncomfortably oppressive. She bit back another moan as Soul's hands fondled her breasts through the thin cotton of her night shirt, thumbs smoothly caressing the hard peaks forming at his ministrations. Her hands slid around his waist as she ground her hips into his, trying to get him to kiss her properly. But Soul was having none of it, placing small, unfulfilling kisses along the bridge of her nose, her forehead, her cheeks...

  She grit her teeth at the small chuckle that reached her ears. _That_ did it. Maka felt her restraint snap completely. Being good was getting her no where. It sucked. This wasn't her! She liked being in charge, dammit! Time to give in to the dark desires and take control of Soul. It was her turn.

  With a growl that would make any man whimper in fear, she pushed him away from her enough to gain a small amount of distance. Ignoring the slack-jawed look of astonishment on his face, she fisted his t-shirt and pulled him roughly against her, her free hand winding through his pale strands to pull the back of his head toward her. She sighed as she nibbled at his bottom lip, nipping him gently. He eagerly opened his mouth for her and groaned in approval as her sweet tongue sank into his mouth to claim what was rightfully hers. She moaned gently as she ran her tongue along the dangerously sharp edge of his teeth.

  Being bold felt so good. So very good, indeed.

  Soul would have to agree, his muscles quivering with want and his senses hyperactive as he practically swam in this controlling and dominating side of Maka; he knew that it'd been lurking in her somewhere. His strong and firm meister was leading this dance at last. Soul wasn't submissive, but had to admit that maybe he toed the line a little more closely than he'd care to say. There was just something about those strong hands of hers gripping him as surely as she did while in his weapon form. 

  His hands wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, capturing her moan as his tongue dueled with hers. Sweet shinigami, she tasted so good and felt so right in his arms. Nothing compared to the feeling of her pressed against him. He'd been hard from the start, but now it was almost painful as she slid along him, whimpering his name when she wriggled her hips to adjust how he pressed against her.

  Her hands had found their way under his shirt at last and were pressing into the corded muscle beneath her fingertips. She ran them up and down his back, reveling in the strength she felt in the lithe muscle of her partner. She boldly tugged the hem of his shirt upwards, pulling it over his stomach and chest; breaking the kiss long enough to pull the fabric over his head. Her hands splayed up into his hair rather forcefully, pulling him back to her for another drugging kiss.

  Soul couldn't help but groan as her legs pulled him even closer, grinding her hips against his again. He couldn't stop himself from bucking against the wet heat pressing against the thin material of his boxers. He could feel her, warm and humid, his mouth slanting against hers as she swiveled her hips just right. If she didn't stop doing that, this would be over before it really began to get good.

  Maka sighed with pleasure as his lips trailed down her neck, lacing a mixture of gentle nips and rough kisses along the tender skin. Their love making was usually mellow and slow, him treading lightly around her, always being careful to keep her reactions in plain sight, but that was the last thing that either of them wanted right now. Soul was practically shaking with need, and Maka could hardly contain herself. 

  Soul's lips sought hers once again as his hands began to glide up her silky legs to her hips. Maka's hands went to his wrists to stop him before he discovered-

  Too late.

  Soul froze as his hands came in contact with hot bare flesh. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

  Nothing.

  Oh. Sweet. Death.

  Before he could even turn his head to give her a lustfully incredulous look, her fingers nimbly invaded his boxers, exposing him to the cool air and wrapping around his length. 

   "NGH!" Soul grunted, thrusting into her steady grip as his mouth slackened. He hissed as she gripped him and began to stroke him, strong and sure, causing his head to tilt forward as his eyes closed in pleasure. It'd been so long since she'd touched him. Well, only a few days, but who was counting? He held back as best as he could, but he was rapidly losing his control. His mouth parted further to reveal his jagged teeth as moans and growls continued to spill from him. 

  Cool guys didn't come in their girlfriend's hand so quickly. Be cool. Be cool.

  Just as he was about to try and ask if they were going to his room or hers (hell, he doubted he could even make it to the hallway at this point), she guided him to her slick folds and let her velvety tongue caress his ear as he lined up with her entrance.

  Sex in the kitchen.

  Way cool.

   He turned his head and kissed her eager lips once more, thrusting his tongue into her sweet dampness as he thrust into her hot core. He swallowed up Maka's cries as he withdrew slowly, only to enter slowly once more. "God you feel so good," he rasped as he gripped her to him. "So- nngh- _so_  good!" She was tight and wet and hot and- _oh_! His hands gripped her waist to keep her still, his composure already in threads. " _Fuck_ -"

   Maka panted against his neck, her hands clawing at his back as he grunted his pleasure. She crossed her calves behind him, pushing him even further inside of her, forcing a hybrid whine/cry from him. The sound made her stomach liquify as he began to move forcefully. Their moans and cries mingled and filled the apartment as Soul thrust into her again and again, answering her pleas and cries as he continued to stoke the fires raging out of control within her.

  Maka was breathless as she arched into him. Over and over he filled her to the brim, pulling her right against the edge of the counter as he sucked at the skin of her shoulder. The rhythm he set for them was perfect; not surprising at all, coming from his musical background, and he was a fairly gifted musician. Thoughts of his passion with images of him bent over ivory keys flared her arousal enough to trigger a resonance. Her images flooded him, and thrusts that were once perfectly timed, like the steady pace of a metronome, began to falter as he moaned. He struggled to keep his shit together at her next thoughts; her body was his instrument, and he could play her as much and however he wanted.

  "Fuck, Maka," he hissed as she placed open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder. "You're so- a- HAH!" He'd tried to bite back that totally uncool gasp, but there was no point; she'd bit his neck, stealing the last of his coherent thoughts as her tongue traced a white-hot path up to his jaw. Fuck him- he was gonna come. No- not yet!

  "Please! I-I need- !" she ended on a gasp of her own as his fingers wormed between them and stroked her clit skillfully. Fast circles that alternated with rough downward strokes of his thumb were shattering her sanity, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut. Maka began to whimper as Soul's dexterous fingers played her expertly, drawing out her pleasure precisely while pulling forth the most erotic sounds from her.

  It was all too much. The pressure was mounting, the heat coiling in her abdomen heavily. So close. Maka slid her tongue along her bottom lip, gasping at the feeling of sharp teeth as Soul kissed her hard, his tongue sliding along hers possessively. Suddenly, the swelling within her burst into a million pieces, and she found herself wracked with wave after wave of scorching bliss.

  Soul moaned, breaking the kiss and gripping her tightly at the wetness that coated him. Tunnel vision took over, his heart almost constricting at the way she called his name on a sob as she shuddered, squeezing his cock so tightly that he saw stars as he came, groaning as he rested his forehead against hers at last. 

  Wow. Holy fuck.

  His legs trembled from exhaustion as he fought to catch his breath, smirking as he heard Maka in much the same condition as him. He rubbed his hands over and against the silky skin beneath him. "See what happens when you finally let go?" he murmured with a gentle chuckle before kissing her slowly, growling in pleasure at her fingertips trailing lightly up and down his back.

  Maka's gentle and shy laugh grazed his ear and made his heart flutter, her hands gripping his ass and grinding him deeply into her before he could even begin to withdraw. He swallowed a gasp at his sensitivity and leaned back a bit, noting the way her eyes sparkled with that familiar determination.

  She didn't look tired at all. He gulped as she rubbed the back of his neck, playing with the damp strands that clung to his nape. Soul shivered with anticipation as her tongue snaked out and traced his bottom lip.

  Oh, fuck. He'd awoken a tigress. 

  Oh. Hell. Yes.

  Soul lifted her off of the counter, forgetting momentarily that he was still firmly planted inside of her. His eyes squeezed shut at the delicious friction, his wobbly legs causing him to fall into a chair at the kitchen table as Maka gripped him tightly. She began to rock her hips against him, thrilled to feel him still hard within her.

  "Fuck," he growled against her ear as she began to squeeze him tighter, his hands on her hips to increase their pace. It felt so good, having her on top of him, using him so spectacularly. "Can you go again?" Could _he_ even go again? Only one way to find out, and she was more than willing.

  She bit his earlobe in response, and smiled against his neck at the whimper he emitted. "What's wrong, Soul?" She purred, one of her hands winding through his pale strands, yanking enough to get him to yelp. "I _know_ what I want," she clenched him tightly, surprised at her own boldness, but feeling far too good to care. He was so deep, hitting spots that she never knew existed. Damn, it felt good to let go. "But what about you? What do you want?"

  Soul's grip was almost iron-clad, his voice shaky. "I-I want-" Fuck, she felt amazing. She swiveled her hips and he groaned. 

  "What, Soul?" It was her turn to be smug, but it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate with the pressure against her sensitive clit, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. Baiting one another was one of their hobbies. "Tell me what you want," she murmured against his lips breathily.

  He kissed her, mostly to shut her up (he WAS getting what he deserved for teasing her earlier, he supposed), but also because he couldn't get enough of this feisty version of his soulmate. Damn, he loved her. She could be such a smart ass sometimes, and if there was one thing he loved more than anything about his reserved and uptight meister, it was that she gave as good as she got.

  And fuck, was she giving right now. She tilted her hips, squeezing him that much tighter while gaining the perfect pressure for her own pleasure, it seemed.

  He came so suddenly and with so much force that he almost blacked out; was vaguely aware of her continuing to ride him as her own orgasm finally shook her, her voice hoarse from her cries and sobs. Soul tried to guide her hips against his to help draw out her pleasure, but his mind and body were on two completely separate plains of existence at the moment. Finally spent and exhausted, she collapsed and slumped against him, her breath hot against his sweaty skin as she tried to catch her breath.

  He was done. No more. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. She squirmed a bit, and he choked a little at how sensitive he was, her hasty apology making him smile as he murmured that he was fine. Their resonance faded as Soul's fingers tapped out chords and melodies along the ridges of her spine, perfectly content to still be connected to her body. He nuzzled his nose against the top of her head before it slowly dawned on him that they were both still mostly clothed. If he'd possessed the energy, he would've laughed.

  "Soul?" 

  "Hmmm?"

  "I'm sorry." She sounded so small and exposed, quiet and nervous, such a stark contrast to the confident little sex kitten she'd been only moments ago.

  Soul smiled and placed a kiss into her hair. " 'M sorry too." He brushed the strands away from her neck and began to gently rub circles, pleased to feel her melting against him. He closed his eyes and soaked in the warmth of her body as she snuggled against him, her small sigh of pleasure the most beautiful sound to date.

  Gods, he'd missed her.

  Maka lifted herself up just enough to let him slide out of her, grimacing at the feeling, then giggling at the adorable little whine that escaped him before he could catch it. She snuggled into him again, sighing contently. 

  Their silence was broken a few minutes later when she quietly asked, "Is this going to happen after every time we fight?"

  His chest rumbled against her as he chuckled. "If it is, then I'm pickin' a fight every damn day."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
